


The Box and Her Doctor

by mischiefmanaged421



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not a ship fic, Other, Sentient TARDIS, The Doctor runs away from problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged421/pseuds/mischiefmanaged421
Summary: The TARDIS has been running for a long time, and she will keep running for as long as her Timelord needs, one adventure to the next.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 1





	The Box and Her Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I am posting on this website and for Doctor Who  
> Prompt: Sometimes a girl needs to run. Why is she running? What is she running from or towards?

**Prompt: Sometimes a girl needs to run. Why is she running? What is she running from, or what is she running towards?**

* * *

She has seen many things in her years with him, her,... them? As her thief once put it, she has seen gods rise and fall, she has seen the start of time and the end of the universe. She has met leaders, poets, artists, architects, from the greatest minds to the most amazingly ordinary of beings throughout her travels. All thanks to the glorious man that she stole away. Her Timelord. He wanted to run, and who was she to stop him?

There have been many that have walked through her doors. Oh, what did her clever Doctor call them? Associates? No that’s not right, escort…. Consort… Yes, it definitely started with a ‘C’.... Compatriot! No. Companion, that’s it! Companion, a word that it turns out could mean many things- friend, family, confidant, and maybe, on occasion, lover. However, these companions come and go leaving only memories behind and this makes her Doctor oh, so sad. So they run off towards their next adventure. towards an escape.

She however, is a constant and she will be there until her Doctor’s end. When and wherever that may be. She is old, over 1200 now, but she will keep running for as long as she can. Past, present, future. They belong to each other. Through all of space and all of time. Adventure to adventure. From this regeneration, until the last.


End file.
